Te protegeré
by Dakada
Summary: Yokozawa y Kirishima al igual que otros serán transportados a ¿una zona segura?, a nadie le da una buena impresión este suceso, ahora su mundo esta empezando a pudrirse
1. Mi Pequeña Hija

**Capítulo 1 : Mi pequeña hija**

-¡Kirishima!-Grito un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azulados, mientras corría con un arma en mano- ¡Kirishima!-Unos pocos metros atrás, un hombre de cabellera castaña también corría con una arma apuntado y disparando a… ¿personas?  
-¡Corre!-Su objetivo era llegar a un edificio seguro, donde pudiesen tener muchas provisiones.  
-¡Aoki! ¡Apresúrate son eso!- Una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros, abría una pequeña puerta donde entrarían ambas chicas.  
-¡Oni-chan! ¡Detrás de ti!-Grito una pequeña de al parecer 10 años de edad al ver como se acercaban esas ¿personas? Y uno especialmente a Yokozawa. Pero el disparo de un arma saco del camino a esa ¿persona?  
- ¡Rápido!-El cabellos castaños apunto atrás de él, y empezó a disparar el arma que portaba- ¡Aoki!  
-¡Ya está! Rápido Hiyo- La pequeña entro a ese pequeño ducto donde solo ella podía entrar- Por favor regresa sana y salva- Esa era la voluntad de aquella chica de unos 14 años de edad.  
Algunos disparos por parte de los mayores aún se lograban escuchar, salían cada vez más aquellas ¿personas? , no podían caminar como era debido, pero se acercaban a montones

-¡Kirishima! ¡Yokozawa!-Grito la joven de ojos cafés-¡Rápido!-A su lado la pequeña Hiyori que hace unos momentos había entrado por un ducto de ventilación, abrió la puerta que estaba bloqueada, los hombres, corrieron y dejaron de disparar, las dos menores los cubrieron para que solo se concentraran en correr, llegaron tanto el castaño como el pelinegro, cerraron la puerta y la bloquearon, ahora solo falta el interior.

¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Cómo llegaron a ese extremo? ¿Qué son esas personas?

HACE 5 SEMANAS

-¡Takano-san!-hablo un castaño de ojos esmeralda.  
-¡Eres muy ruidoso!- le respondió un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos miel.  
-¡Entonces escuche cuando se le habla!- Dijo en su defensa el joven de ojos verdes, ya con una vena en su frente.  
-¡TAKANO-SAN!-Hablo exaltado un pelinegro de ojos cafés- ¡UNA DE SUS MANGAKAS PESCO UNA PULMONIA!- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0… ahora todo estaba perdido.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron casi todos en ese departamento.  
-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESTO ESTA MUY MAL!-dijo el pelicafé que ahora se encontraba rascando su cabeza muy bruscamente a causa de la desesperación.  
-¡¿QUÉ HAREMOS CON EL MANUSCRITO?!-grito Kisa imitando la reacción de Onodera.  
-¡CALMENSE LOS DOS!-trataba de tranquilizarlos el editor en jefe.  
-¡TAKANO!- hace su aparición el oso salvaje de Marukawa- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE ANTES DE QUE UNA DE TUS MANGAKAS NO TENDRA EL MANUSCRITO A TIEMPO?!  
-¡CALLATE! ¡ENSEGUIDA LO ARREGLARE! ¡ASI QUE ESPERA UN MOMENTO!-La lucha por no morir a finales del ciclo era realmente agotadora, pero lo que no sabían nuestro protagonistas es que… eso ya no importaba más.

-Sonido de megáfono-

(Hola, hola)-se escuchó la voz del presidente de la compañía en esa sección- (Todos deben dejar su trabajo ahora, y dirigirse a la sala principal de la empresa. Esta es una situación de emergencia, así que todos deben dirigirse de inmediato)-No dio otro tipo de explicación del por qué tenían que dirigirse a ese lugar, pero sus órdenes eran absolutas.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- el ambiente en ese piso se cambió drásticamente a uno de preocupación.  
-No lo sé Onodera, pero debemos obedecer- Todos sentían algo de miedo ante la declaración del presidente de Marukawa, dejando la intranquilidad de lado, todos se dirigieron a donde los mandaron, después de un tiempo el pido quedo completamente vacío.

EN LA SALA PRINCIPAL DE MARUKAWA

Las voces y susurros se podían escuchar claramente, la mayoría de esas voces decían "¿Qué estará sucediendo?" "Tengo algo de miedo" "¿Por qué no nos dicen nada?", la preocupación de todo esto era inevitable.

-Demonios-susurro para sí mismo el peli negro conocido como el oso salvaje, ya tenía suficiente con una jornada laboral estresante, ahora solo falta que suceda todo esto.  
-Yokozawa-Una mano tomo del hombro al antes mencionado, el pelinegro volteo la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, pero esa voz era claramente de Kirishima-¿estás bien?  
-Sí, ¿tú lo estás?-respondió y pregunto el oji-azul  
-Sí, pero esta situación no me gusta-el tono del castaño era de preocupación.  
-Tranquilo, seguro que Hiyo está bien- En realidad él también estaba preocupado por la menor, no estaba seguro que sucedía, pero se podía notar que no era algo normal. Solo deseaban que la pequeña Hiyori se encontrara bien en esos momentos.  
-Eso espero- En el rostro del mayor se podía notar la preocupación paternal, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Megáfono-

(Buenas tardes a todos)- Hablo un hombre uniformado que se encontraba al lado de Isaka, esto solo daba una muy mala espina-(Por causas de seguridad, serán transportados a una zona de seguridad, así que por favor, no se alarmen, solo sigan las instrucciones de las autoridades)-con esto termino de hablar, o eso se creía, hasta que alguien se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- era un joven de la sección de literatura, que ahora estaba más que preocupado, se notaba en su rostro.

(Tranquilícense, por ahora no podemos dar más información, pero por favor solo obedezcan las indicaciones)-con esto se dio por concluida la noticia incompleta de las autoridades.

-¿Qué demonios piensan que están haciendo?-Se quejaba Yokozawa, _"Esto no es normal" _eran los pensamientos del jefe de ventas.  
-Yokozawa, mantente a mi lado-Le dijo Kirishima que ahora lo miraba.  
-¿Eh?- pensaba que tal vez se trataba de otra broma pero los ojos cafés que lo miraban demostraban preocupación-Está bien- no entendía el porqué de todo esto, pero algo no era normal.

Pasando el tiempo, todos los empleados de Marukawa eran transportados a una zona de seguridad "¿Qué era eso?" se preguntaban algunos. Todos los empleados fueron transportados en camiones blindados, y cada uno constaba con 4 uniformados, que sostenían armas de alto calibre. Por lo que se podía notar, no había nadie en la calle, no pasaban coches, o personas caminando, eso era realmente raro a estas horas del día. Lo camiones se estructuraban de 4 asientos en 2 filas, cada fila tenía 7 grupos de asientos, era un camión grande.  
Claro está que Kirishima se sentó al lado de Yokozawa que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, el pelinegro miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a su amante, y notaba su preocupación, no sabía que decirle o que hacer para tranquilizarlo, pero sus preocupaciones también lo invadían de vez en cuando, su familia y su gato.

-¿seguro que estas bien?-pregunto el menor al ya no poder soportar la faceta de Kirishima  
-¿eh? ¡Ah! Si estoy bien-Yokozawa vio todo lo contrario y lo miro con preocupación- Lo siento, no puedo estar del todo tranquilo-Kirishima se llevó su mano a la frente tratando de ocultar su rostro.  
-No lo estás-No quería ver de tal forma a Kirishima.  
-Es solo… que esto no me parece bueno-Se notaba inmediatamente que no estaba bien.

Los camiones se detuvieron, y le dieron las indicaciones de bajar a las personas. Caminado al lado del castaño, el pelinegro siguió caminando hacia una tipo fortaleza, habían viajado casi 4 horas en el camión, estaban apartados, esta fortaleza tenía una puerta fortalecida, las abrieron y dejaron pasar a todos las personas que se encontraban ahí. Yokozawa y Kirishima como otros sujetos pasaron al lugar.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dentro del lugar se situaban, una sala enorme, en el piso había colchas y algo de comida, pero unas muy juntas de las otras, al fondo se podían ver otras habitaciones, pero estaban cerradas.  
-Esto no es para nada bueno- el ceño de Kirishima se frunció, dejando ver su intranquilidad.

-Megáfono-

(Todos los aquí presentes, por favor tomen un número y sitúense en la colcha correspondiente)

Yokozawa y Kirishima tomaron los números, quedando uno al lado del otro.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-era lo único que podía decir Yokozawa en ese momento.  
-Qué alegría que nos tocara juntos-en cierto modo se vio un poco aliviado, ambos hombres se dirigieron a sus colchas correspondientes, quedando en una de las orillas con el número de 1,236 y 1,237. Y así llego la noche

¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Cómo estará Hiyori? ¿Por qué los llevaron ahí? Eso era los pensamientos del jefe de ventas y del editor en jefe de Japun.

* * *

Hola espero haya sido de su agrado =w= dejen sus RW y

Nos vemos (=w=)/


	2. La primera noche nadie duerme

**Capítulo 2: La primera noche, nadie duerme**

Podía ser que ya fuese de noche, pero en aquella gigantesca sala casi nadie dormía en la colcha que le había tocado, Yokozawa y Kirishima no eran la excepción. Tal vez no era seguro lo que sucedía, apenas siendo la primera noche la preocupación se hacía notar en todo el lugar, no era que ese sitio no fuese seguro, pero el no saber nada daba la inseguridad que ahora muchos sufrían.

EN LA CIUDAD

Las calles aún se encontraban vacías. En las sombras de la noche, se podía ver a tres siluetas corriendo.

-¡Kaori! ¡Espera!-Grito una castaña, mientras trataba de cargar a una niña.  
-¿Qué sucede?-la chica de nombre Kaori era una pelirroja de cabellos ondulados y gruesos.  
-Ya no puede correr más-le explico su situación, la joven pelirroja se acercó y acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña que ahora su compañera traía en la espalda- Hiyo, ¿puedes hablar?  
-Kaori-nee, Aoki-chan –hablo la pequeña que parecía estar exhausta.  
-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto la de cabellos castaños oscuros.  
-Sí, mi casa, mi casa está en el edificio de allí-señalo con su delicada mano, el edificio era una serie de apartamentos.  
-Vamos-Al escuchar la voz de aquella joven de cabellos rojos, la castaña se levantó y corrieron de nuevo hacia el lugar donde la pequeña les había indicado.

En las sombras de la ciudad, apenas unas personas eran visibles, al menos, los que aun estuvieran con vida.

EN LA ZONA SEGURA

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!-preguntaban unos cuantos refugiados alrededor de un uniformado que había salido para calmarlos un poco.  
-Señores les pido que por favor se calmen, por ahora es imposible para nosotros el poder decirles que sucede-hablo con un tono de seguridad, pero eso no convencía a las personas que ahora no podían mantenerse sin hacer nada.  
-¿Qué está sucediendo afuera?-pregunto un niño que se encontraba entre la multitud, aun así la pelea no se detuvo, menores que estaban presentes, personas mayores, adultos, e incluso bebés de apena años de edad, la discusión no ceso y las personas que no estaban involucradas no podían dormir.  
-Ven cariño, te llevare con tu mamá-hablo una mujer de la multitud, llevando al infante a la colcha que le había dicho que le correspondía a su madre.

-Megáfono-

(Las luces se apagaran)-hablo un uniformado, de un momento a otro las luces se apagaron y algunas personas aunque sintieran que podían caer rendidos en el sueño, seguían despiertos a causa de la preocupación.

-Será mejor dormir-le comento un castaño al pelinegro que tenía a su lado.  
-Ambos sabemos que será imposible a estas alturas-dejo salir un suspiro al escuchar la propuesta de su amante.  
-Pensamos igual-el castaño se recostó en su colcha tratando de parecer normal. No era que se hiciera el fuerte, pero en el fondo él también tenía el ligero presentimiento de que esto sería algo demasiado malo. El pelinegro también se acostó pero esta vez quedo mirado a Kirishima de lado. No había mucho de qué hablar pero, tampoco era que el silencio gobernara, la mayoría de las veces que Kirishima estaba perdido en sus pensamientos siempre los consultaba con Yokozawa, pero por alguna razón esta vez era diferente.

La mayoría de la personas que se encontraban ahí fueron caídos rendidos en el sueño, tantas personas que ahora sentían una intranquilidad mientras dormían, Yokozawa todavía no lograba conciliar el sueño. Pero solo el tiempo pasó.

-Por qué no te duermes de una vez-dijo fastidiado el hombre de cabellera negra-Kirishima  
-Eso es imposible-aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, este ya todavía no dormía.  
-Tranquilo-trata de calmarlo, aunque este fuera bueno ocultando todo lo que le sucediera, solo Yokozawa podía sentir su ansiedad, y miedo.  
-Estoy bien-  
-Mentiroso-en ese momento se acomodó debajo de las colchas y le ordeno a Kirishima que hiciera lo mismo, con las mantas que tenía cubrió un pequeño espacio que había entre ellos, se recostó dándole la espalda Kirishima y entre las sabanas escabullo su mano y tomo algo tímido la de Kirishima, dejando sorprendido al castaño, mientras del otro lado el menor tenía la cara roja por su acción-To-todo va a estar bien- desde ahí ya no hubo más charla en ese lugar.

EN LA CASA DE LOS KIRISHIMA

-ah~ ah~-jadeaban de cansancio dos jóvenes que ahora trataban de no perder la vida.  
-Hiyo ¿te encuentras bien?- la pequeña había corrido demasiado, tanto que su cuerpo casi no lo resistió y perdió sus fuerzas. Se escuchó un ruido en la cocina, la chica de cabellos castaños reacciono de inmediato ante tal amenaza, mientras sostenía un bate que había recogido momentos atrás de un armario, se acercó a la cocina donde se escuchó el ruido. Cuando al fin salió el causante.

-¿Un gato?-se quedó algo confundida la chica de 14 años  
-¿gato?-  
-Es sora-chan- al parecer el gato salió al escuchar la voz de Hiyori, y las demás chicas, el gato se acercó a la pequeña que ahora descansaba, y la saludo de la forma más cariñosa que se pudo haber visto-regresé Sora-chan-la pelicafé le acaricio la cabeza al animal que ahora se encontraba posado en sus piernas.  
-Kaori ven-hablo la castaña-ahora regresamos, revisaremos arriba-ambas chicas aseguraron el piso de arriba, pero eso no era exactamente lo que tenían que hacer en ese lugar- ¿Qué haremos?  
-No lo sé, hay demasiados como para que no llegue a este lugar-dijo la pelirroja  
-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, pero ¿Cómo?-las dos mayores se encontraban pensado en qué hacer.  
-Tal vez haya más lugares como al que nos llevaron, y que todavía no han caído-comento la chica de cabellos rojos  
-Pero, ¿cómo entrar?, además, estoy preocupada por Hiyo, dijo que tenía que buscar a su padre y a su hermano, siendo sincera no sé qué pensar con respecto a eso-desvió la mirada de la mayor que tenía en frente.  
-Sí, también lo he pensado, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, y para serte sincera, tal vez esto se ponga peor-la mirada de aquella pelirroja se volvió una seria, no querían dañarla pero si sus familiares fueron llevados a un lugar igual que ese, tal vez, solo tal vez, ya hubieran caído.

Las personas en la calle, desde niños a adultos corrían por conseguir un refugio donde pudieran sobrevivir por lo menos esa noche, muchos intentaron correr de los pequeños y hábiles movimientos de esas ¿personas?, tal vez, simplemente ya no lo eran, ¿en la zonas seguras que había? Sobrevivientes o comida para aquel fenómeno, Yokozawa y Kirishima no sabían que sucedía afuera, Hiyori desgraciadamente ya conocía la verdad, pero tenía a dos grandes protectoras que siempre estarían a su lado.

La oscuridad no era tan mala como el día, era mucho peor, ¿lograran sobrevivir?, ellos se encuentran en un mundo donde todo está siendo destruido, su mundo se está pudriendo.

La noche se oscurecía, y los gritos de desesperación no llegaban a oídos de los empleados de Marukawa, un castaño de ojos verdes y pelinegro de ojos miel también luchaban contra su miedo

Mientras un ojos café pelinegro se preguntaba dónde estaría su príncipe,

Un mangaka moría del miedo sin su amor

Tal vez él no lo conocía, pero ahora era su única compañía para el ojos rojos que iba acompañando al sonriente que tenía a su lado.

Las zonas seguras ¿realmente lo eran?, ¿Qué sucederá con ellos? Las personas que ahora están en la ciudad ¿lograran salir a salvo? ¿Hiyo lograra reencontrase con su amado padre y querido Oni-chan?, pero eso no importaba si tenían a su amado al lado suyo,¿ o sobrevivirían hasta encontrarlo vivo?… o ¿tal vez muerto?

La primera noche nadie duerme, por preocupación, por miedo, pero también para sobrevivir, esa noche en la zona segura nadie dormía, y en la ciudad todos huían.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? :33

Espero que les guste este capitulo y dejenme en sus comentarios con que pareja sigo

Trifecta (YokozawaxKirishima)  
Nostalgica (OnoderaxTakano)  
Erotica (KisaxYukina)  
Domestica (ChiakixHatori)  
Eningmatica (YuuxMino *pareja inventada*)

Nos vemos (=w=)/


	3. ¿Recuentro familiar o Perdida?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Reencuentro familiar o perdida?**

Ya había paso 4 días desde que llegaron a ese lugar. En la zona segura donde se habían llevado a casi todos los empleados de Marukawa se ponían las cosas cada vez más fuertes por la lucha constante de poder conseguir información sobre lo que sucedía fuera del lugar.

-¡¿Por qué no?!-grito un joven de cabellos blancos ese día, al parecer desde temprano un grupo de personas habían discutido sobre qué hacer y decidieron sacar toda la información que pudieran conseguir por los momentos, se formaba una discusión de nuevo por los acontecimientos y eso era verdad, la gente no era tan débil como para quedarse se brazos cruzados, pero no es lo mismo pensar en quejarse cuando ellos tienen armas de alto calibre y un grupo de uniformados de su lado.

-Si esto sigue así será malo-hablo Yokozawa mientras se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes que por cierto estaban algo apartadas de las colchas.  
-No es como si pudiéramos hacer algo-Le respondió un ojo miel que estaba a su lado  
-Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Onodera?-pregunto el oji-azul mientras miraba a su amigo  
-Está bien, pero está demasiado preocupado por sus familiares, ¿y Kirishima?-Yokozawa sabía a lo que se refería, después de todo era padre y no tener a su hija a su lado era algo que lo preocuparía bastante, más si se encontraban en la misma situación que ellos.  
-También está preocupado, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, yo también estoy preocupado por varias personas-cerro los ojos y tratando de sonar normal y tranquilo al decir estas palabras, pero era obvio que fallaría.  
-¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?-se preguntó a sí mismo el editor de manga shojo.  
-No lo sé, pero si podemos hacer algo, supongo que es tratar de mantener la calma por ahora- Si en ese lugar se perdía la armonía que apenas conservaban seria la destrucción para ellos, más para los pequeños que se encontraban ahí.  
-Tienes razón-en ese momento la conversación paro por un grito que se logró escuchar de parte de los que discutían.

-¡NO NOS JODAN!-grito el joven e cabellos blancos- ¡TENEMOS EL DERECHO DE SABER LO QUE SUCEDE FUERA DE ESTE LUGAR! ¡NO ES NORMAL QUE NOS LO OCULTEN A ESTAS ALTURAS!-aunque tuvieran razón, ese lugar estaba totalmente cerrado-¡SI NO ME QUIEREN DECIR QUE SUCEDE ME IRE DE ESTE LUGAR!- los uniformados tomaron al chico por la fuerza y lo sacaron de la sala, las miradas de todos se encontraban en ese lugar, Yokozawa y Takano al igual que otros también miraban, con esto se iba por completo la voluntad de luchar.

-Demonios, esto sí que está mal, bueno nos vemos después-le dio un pequeño golpe al jefe de ventas , pero antes de irse le comento- Tu también deberías volver con Kirishima- dicho esto se fue de ahí, el pelinegro siguió el consejo de su amigo y volvió al lado de Kirishima. El día paso normal si así se podía decir, pero lo único que no paso fue otra discusión. La noche llego y las personas dormían, no es como si durmieran de la mejor manera, pero no podían hacer nada más.

-Yokozawa-hablo el castaño en medio de la noche-Yokozawa-El antes mencionado por ahora dormía, así que tardo un poco en reaccionar-Despierta-sintió como era movido ligeramente por su amante.  
-¿Kirishima?-despertó algo aturdido, pero que el castaño lo despertara así de la nada era muy extraño- ¿sucede algo?-pregunto el pelinegro  
-Escuche sonidos de balas- Yokozawa se sorprendió por la razón que le había dado su amante  
-¿Qué?-fue lo único con lo que pudo contestar a tales palabras.  
-Escuche sonidos de balas-volvió a repetir Kirishima- si no me crees escucha- Yokozawa se limitó a escuchar claramente….. Y era verdad, podían ser muy difíciles de percibir, pero eran balas, no se encontraban muy lejos para no poderlas escuchar- ¿Las escuchas?  
-Si- esto era demasiado. Pero eso no era lo que ahora tenían que preocuparse, un ruido también se escuchó desde una puerta que supuestamente siempre se encontraba cerrada, ahora abierta.  
-¿Qué fue eso?-Los dos hombres se dirigieron en silencio al lugar.

Kirishima se acercó a una silueta que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, siendo silencioso, logro ver que era una joven de cabellos castaños. Pero las cosas cambiaron de un momento a otro.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto seria y sin dudarlo apunto a Kirishima, su mirada era firme y no tenía duda si es que tenía que jalar el gatillo.  
-Oye, Kirishima-la chica no dejo de apuntar a Kirishima, pero cambio el lugar ahora apuntaba a la cabeza.  
-Preguntare de nuevo, ¿Quiénes son?-la joven sostuvo la arma como si hubiera nacido con una, ¿estaba dispuesta a disparar? Pero gracias al cielo dos personas llegaron antes de que algo sucediera.  
-Aoki-hablo una pelirroja-tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para 2 semanas, ¿Aoki?-la pelirroja se quedó mirando la escena mientras los dos adultos miraban la nueva chica que acaba de entrar.  
-Quédense atrás-hablo la joven de cabellos castaños de nombre Aoki.  
-Aoki-chan ¿Qué sucede?- Los ojos de los mayores se quedaron asombrados por la aparición de alguien muy especial para ellos- Papá, Oni-chan-la niña cayo en lágrimas, y las chicas que la acompañaban se quedaron sorprendidas al ver como se lanzó hacia ambos sujetos, que aún eran desconocidos para ellas. El hombre de cabellos castaños abrazo fuertemente a su hija.  
-Hiyo-fue lo único que dijo el padre en esos momentos, el pelinegro también la abrazo con fuerza pero ellos 3 no fueron los únicos que se unieron a la diversión, un gato se les acurruco  
-¿sorata? –al parecer el viejo gato que era blanco y negro se encontraba hi también.  
-Papá, Oni-chan-la pequeña Hiyo seguía llorando y Kirishima ahora solo quería abrazarla,  
-¿Papá? ¿Oni-chan?-la castaña dejo de apuntar el arma y la guardo. Ahora el mejor momento familiar que podía verse ante los ojos de la pelirroja, esos ojos esmeralda.  
-Perdón por interrumpir-hablo la joven de ojos cafés- pero si me podrían decir ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?  
-Aoki-chan-la pequeña se secó sus lágrimas y se separó de su padre- Ellos son mi familia-la pequeña Hiyo presento tanto a Yokozawa como a Kirishima.  
-Ya veo, así que ustedes son, mucho gusto yo soy Kaori kita –hablo la de ojos verdes  
-Yo soy Aoki Watanabe- Hablo la de cabellos café oscuros, terminaron de presentar y Kirishima como Hiyori se apartaron un poco para hablar, dejando a Yokozawa con las dos jóvenes.  
-¿Cómo entraron aquí?-pregunto el hombre.  
-Por una ventana, este lugar no es tan seguro como dicen que es-la castaña de ojos cafés hablo un poco dejando a Yokozawa algo confundido- no me digan…. Que no saben que está sucediendo  
-Hemos estado aquí por 5 días, no nos han dicho anda y usaron fuerza para callarnos- Las cosas ya estaban mal.  
-Bueno supongo que podemos hablar después, ahora que somos más tenemos que empacar más cosas-La chicas de cabellos cafés se acercó a una puerta que llevaba a las provisiones para esas personas-Saldremos de aquí tan pronto como sea posible, y nos dirigiremos a un lugar apartado y difícil de encontrar.  
-¿Qué?-esas chicas planeaban llevarse a Hiyo a un lugar tan lejano, ¿Qué rayos les pasaba?  
-Tenemos que irnos, ya es suficiente como para … ¿13 días?-pregunto  
-No como para 2 semanas con los adultos-habían calculado la comida, agua y …. ¿Armas con municiones?  
-Oye-trato de hablar Yokozawa pero algo los saco de ese lugar. Eso eran ¿disparos?  
-¿Qué ha sido eso?-se levantó la de ojos verdes, pero no solo eran los disparos sino también fuertes gritos se escucharon.

-¿QUE MIERDA SUCEDE? ¡GYAAAA!-se escuchó el grito de una mujer, inmediatamente Yokozawa se dirigió a la puerta y logro ver algo temible.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-a su lado la joven de cabellos rojos empezó a hablar.  
-Esto es lo que le ocultaban, en todos lados ahora muchas personas son así, infectados- En la sala donde dormían anteriormente una persona habia empezado a morder a otros, contagiándolos, comiéndolos, todo lo que les ocultaron durante ese tiempo, todo lo que sucedió afuera, ahora adentro se podía visualizar.  
-Ya ha caído-Hablo la castaña que ahora sostenía dos armas en mano-Toma-le extendió una arma a Yokozawa-Si no quieres morir, te sugiero que aprendas a usarla- Al fondo se podía ver como también le había dado una arma a Kirishima, los 5 integrantes de ese pequeño grupo, se dirigieron a donde las jóvenes les guiaban, corriendo por no ser alcanzados, detrás de ellos se encontraban muchas personas, no, no lo eran, detrás de ellos se encontraban infectados, que les perseguían.

-Rápido si subimos por aquí, lograremos escapar-el más alto de los adultos empezó a ayudar a subir a las jóvenes, empezando por la castaña que aseguro el lugar, luego subieron a Hiyori, pero algo sucedió cuando estaban a punto de subir a Kaori- ¡¿Kaori?!  
-Es un niño-los ojos de la pelirroja empezaron a sacar lagrimas mientras se tapaba la boca.  
-¡IDIOTA! ¡MATALO!- ese niño apenas podía conservar su conciencia, sus ojos estaban rojos como la sangre y las lágrimas salían de él, su piel era muy pálido, y su cuerpo débil a simple vista, ese era el germen, mientras más pases con él, tu mente se pierde, mientras entres en contacto con él, ya está perdido. Pero la joven aún conservaba algo de humanidad, sin embargo, fue su perdición.  
-¡AAAAAAH!- el niño la ataco y esta no pudo hacer anda.  
-KAORI-NEE-Hiyo tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, en ese momento la castaña le abrazo y la volteo, evitando que viera, aunque no pudiera tapar sus oídos, tenía que salvarla de ver algo así, después de todo, ella era una niña.  
-¡HUYAN!-fue la última voluntad de la pelirroja, los hombres terminaron de subir, y estaban dispuestos a irse del lugar, pero la castaña se quedó un poco más, viendo como su amiga era devorada por esas cosas. Sus sentimientos eran golpeados, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería que se convirtiera en algo de eso, no quería que ella hiciera sufrir a las personas, por eso, tomo su arma y apuntando a la cabeza roja de ojos verdes sin vida, jalo el gatillo, e hiso la voluntad de su amiga, huyo para vivir, pues no perdería la vida después de eso.

En un mundo donde todo se está pudriendo, un padre recupero a su hija, una niña a sus seres queridos, pero una joven perdió a su amiga, lucharían por vivir en un mundo muerto, pero al final ¿de que servía? ¿Igual todos moriremos?, o lucharemos por seguir, ¿amor? ¿Odio? ¿Inhumanidad? Eso ya no importaba.


	4. Apenas te conozco, pero ten por seguro q

**Este cap es de la pareja Enigmatica (YuuxMino *pareja inventada*)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Apenas te conozco, pero ten por seguro que te protegeré**

Desde hace unos días toda la ciudad fue evacuada, no se sabía por qué pero era realmente molesto, Yo todo lo que quería era estar con la persona que amo…. O la quería que me amara. Desde el rechazo de esa persona no había pensado de la misma manera, ahora simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar si se encontraría bien o mal, lo cual realmente me tenía preocupado.

-Megáfono-

-(Por favor solo mantenga la calma)-hablaba un hombre uniformado, era casi imposible mantener la calma en una situación así, apenas habían pasado 3 días desde que nos evacuaron y la gente ya estaba armando un pleito.

En ese lugar era una fortaleza de una gran tamaño, un joven de cabellos beige y ojos vino se encontraba sentado en el lugar que le correspondía , no tenía a nadie cocido en esa sala, en un lugar donde todo se estuviera saliendo de control estar solo no era una muy buena idea. Tratando de pensar en que haría para poder sobrevivir en ese lugar lleno de locos, pero lo que él no sabía era que no estaba solo en ese lugar.

-Esto realmente es una molestia- se quejó el antiguo ayudante de mangaka que ahora tenía un ceño fruncido a causa de las discusiones que se daban con los uniformados, él no tenía ni la más mínima voluntad de ayudar, pues ya no tenía casi nada por que luchar, todo lo que había querido lo perdió y ahora seguramente se encontraba con Hatori ese tipo que tanto odia, no es que quisiera que sus sentimientos lo gobernaran, pero que sucediera esto un poco después de su rechazo no era una muy buena idea.  
-¿Yanase-san?-Escucho su nombre lo cual le sorprendido y rápidamente volteo la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.  
-¿Mino-san?- si era aquel editor que fue la causa de los traumas de muchas de sus mangakas, él ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo enojado, claro eso era normal mientras tus mangakas entregaran el manuscrito tarde, pero siendo así él era uno de los más solicitados en cuanto emergencias.  
-Vaya me alegro que por lo menos haya alguien que conozca en este lugar- Llevo una de sus manos a su cabello en señal de algo de alivio, en cierta parte el ojos vino también se sentía aliviado de no estar solo, pero claramente no tanto como mino ya que el realmente ahora todo le importaba menos que si su amor no correspondido se encontraba bien.  
-Sí-pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, un grito los saco de su conversación a ambos hombres.

-¡GYAAAAAA!-era el grito de una mujer, todos los presentes voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, pero lo que vieron fu algo espeluznante, la mujer estaba siendo mordida por un niño pequeño, tal vez de unos 8 años de edad- ¡AYUDENME!-la sangre caía por el brazo donde la mujer fue atacada, al parecer el niño la había mordido en el brazo, dejando una zona muy ensangrentada, varios hombres sujetaron al niño pero sin darse cuenta de ello también los habían mordido, pero no por el pequeño niño, sino por la mujer que hace unos momentos había sido mordida por lo que parecía su propio hijo.  
-¡Que demo!…. ¡AH!-Ahora era un hombre que estaba siendo mordido, en ese momento me levante de donde estaba y mire aterrado la situación.

-¿¡Que está pasando!?-fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios por la escena que se me estaba presentado, apenas habían pasado 3 días desde que había llegado ahí, y ninguna información se dio a conocer con respecto a esta evacuación, pero al parecer eso ya no importaba, los uniformados al enterarse de la situación se dirigieron rápidamente a donde se encontraba la raíz del problema pero en esos momentos ya era demasiado tarde como para poder hacer algo a en contra de lo sucedido, la gente empezó a gritar y a correr por todos los lugares, en la puerta ansiaban salir de ahí pero varios sujetos los detenían no había forma de escapar de ese lugar tan cerrado.  
-¡Demonios!-se quejó Mino pues la gente que ahora se encontraba en pánico empezó a correr aventando todo a su paso- ¡Por aquí!-tomo del brazo a Yuu que ahora no podía hacer nada más que tratar de no perder de vista a Mino pues aunque quisiera o no, era el único en que realmente debería confiar, al menos por ahora. Ambos hombres se dirigieron a un lugar apartado, no sería fácil salir de eso lugar  
-¿qué hacemos?-se preguntó a sí mismo el cabellos beige que ahora miraba si había una salida por donde pudiesen escapar, pero estaba claro que ese lugar estaba construido de una manera para que anda pudiera entrar o salir de ahí.  
-Debe haber alguna forma de salir de aquí- Los gritos de las personas se hacían resonar cada vez más, y los disparos no tardaron en hacerse presentes. El sonido de las balas le ponía los pelos de punta al ojos rojos, que ahora estaba a punto de entrar también en pánico, sino fuera porque Mino se encontraba con él.  
-¡Aquí!-Yuu miro donde estaba mino y para su suerte logro abrir una puerta que siempre estaba cerrada. Los dos entraron y cerraron la puerta recargándose en ella rezando para que esas cosas no vinieran por ellos, al menos no todavía- ¿por dónde?- Al mirar al fondo de la habitación se dieron cuenta que ahí era donde se almacenaban las provisiones del lugar, atracando la puerta con lo que pudieran encontrar, trataron de buscar una nueva forma de salir.  
-Tiene que haber aquí una puerta o algo por lo menos una ventana-Hablo Yuu muy seguro  
-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?-Mino no estaba tan seguro de la afirmación del dibujante, ya que podría bien haber caído en la desesperación.  
-aquí no hay suficientes provisiones para todos, nunca entraron por la puerta principal, así que debe haber por aquí algún lugar por donde entraban para dejar aquí las cosas.  
-Tiene razón- Mino al igual que su compañero empezaron buscar aquella puerta, pero los sonidos de disparos no eran de mucha ayuda y mucho menos los de gritos que pertenecían a toda clase de personas. Después de unos minutos lograron su objetivo, pero la puerta era de acero y no pida abrirse fácilmente. Pero un milagro los salvo…. ¿quizás?  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- hablo una joven de cabellos chinos castaños entre oscuro y claro, sus ojos eran café claro y piel de color caramelo, vestía el traje de los uniformados y sostenía en ambas manos una arma.  
-¡Espera!-Trato de tranquilizarla Yuu- Yo soy Yuu Yanase-siguió hablando-solo tratamos de escapar  
-¡Tu!-Grito mirando a Mino  
-Yo soy Kanade Mino - Se presentó Mino un poco menos inquieto que Yuu, en ese momento la joven de ojos cafés claros dejo de apuntar su arma y se presentó.  
-Yo soy Mika Watanabe- En ese momento se dirigió a la puerta de acero que no podían abrir fácilmente. Y paso una tarjeta, abriéndola inmediatamente- ¿Vienen? -Tanto el ojos rojos como el editor de manga Shojo dudaron unos momentos, pero o era ella o era los zombies que se encontraban ahora comiendo gente detrás de esa puerta atrancada.

Ese día una zona segura cayo, en la ciudad muchos huían de ese lugar, no era el único que había perdido, pero no fue el primero, todo esto tiene una razón, todo esto tiene que ser destruido, pero solo unas personas lo harán, quienes consigan a las personas correctas, pero estas personas… ¿estarán dispuesta a ayudar?


	5. Nadie entra, Nadie Sale

**Capítulo 5: Nadie sale, Nadie entra**

Un ojos miel se encontraba descansando de la ya de por si pesada aura de preocupación que tenía y emanaba del ojos verdes. A diferencia de las demás personas, él no tenía por quien preocuparse a excepción del chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda que ahora dormía a su lado. Sus padres no era que los odiara pero tampoco fueron tan cercanos a él, ahora lo único que le importaba era estar siempre al lado del chico de cabellos castaños, que a pesar de que él siempre lo golpea y aun no admite que lo ama, siempre estará a su lado…. Esa fue la promesa que hiso Takano cuando se reencontró con su amor de hace 10 años atrás y por supuesto también el de ahora.

-**Takano-san**-se escuchó el susurro del joven, al parecer soñaba con él, dándole un tono muy lindo, la oscuridad ya los dominaba, las luces se habían apagado hace unas horas, pero a pesar de todo lo que hiso no pudo evitar seguir cuidando del pequeño Ritsu que ahora por fin dormía un poco desde que ambos hombres fueron llevados a esa "Zona Segura" como les habían dicho que se llamaba. Hasta que unos pequeños sonidos llegaron a la los oídos del editor en jefe.  
**-¿Balas?-** bueno comparado con el sonido que estaría a punto de escuchar era mucho mejor el de las balas.  
**-¿QUE MIERDA SUCEDE? ¡GYAAAA!-**se escuchó el grito de una mujer de cabellos negros en medio de la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo también otros gritaron, esos fuertes gritos a causa de algo horrible, algo que nunca creyó que vería en toda su vida. Algo…. Tan inhumano.  
**-¿Qué esta pasado?-** El oji-verde despertó a causa de los gritos, pero no fue la mejor imagen que pudo tener al despertar. Eran los niños, los pequeños infantes, ahora estaban atacando a las demás personas, pero, ellos… empezaron a morderlos hasta arrancarles parte de su carne, Onodera solo podía ver fijamente la escena mientras estaba a punto de perder el control de sí mismo, sino fuese porque Takano estaba a su lado, el también habría gritado llamando la atención de los niños.  
**-Vámonos**-Takano tomo todo lo que pudo y se llevó a Onodera lejos de ese lugar. Takano estaba asustado, pero no había escapatoria de ese lugar, ¿A dónde irían?, sino podían salir ¿Cómo escaparían? Preguntas sin respuesta.

Ambos hombres corrieron hasta llegar a la pared, se acercaban, ahora no eran solo niños, sino también adultos quienes estaban mordiendo a las personas de su alrededor. Las balas no tardaron en hacerse sonar, ahora demás de zombies…. Tenían balas, esto no podría ser mejor. Takano vio una puerta abierta y rápidamente tomo la mano de Onodera, corriendo para poder sobrevivir, llegaron sanos adentro del lugar, pero no fue lo mejor que pudieron observar.

En el suelo del lugar, una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos color esmeralda se encontraba muerta en el piso mientras unos niños y un par de adultos comían de su cuerpo. La escena fue demasiado para ambos hombres, ya que las náuseas no se pudieron evitar, y el vómito tampoco tardo del menor de los dos. La chica estaba totalmente despellejada y además varios de sus órganos se encontraban fuera, pero eso no fue lo peor, sino que su propio corazón estaba aun con sangre lo que quiere decir que no murió hace mucho, en su cabeza un orificio a causa de bala se notaba, por lo menos…. Alguien todavía tenía un poco de humanidad.

-**Vamos, Onodera**-Tomo la mano del menor, los dos hombres corrieron más adentro del lugar, y se encontraron con lo que podría ser su salvación. Una ventana se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos, y parecía que si brincaban podrían pasar por ella. El pelinegro y el castaño llegaron a donde tal vez era su salvación, el oji-miel por su fuerza ayudo primero a subir al de ojos verdes, después de que este estuviera arriba le dio una mano al pelinegro para que le fuera más fácil subir.  
**-¡¿Qué demo…?!-**La pierna de Takano fue tomada por una de esas cosas jalándolo hacia abajo soltando su agarre con el de Onodera.  
**-¡Takano-san!-**el no dudo ni un momento en volver a bajar.  
**-¡Quédate ahí!-** El editor de manga le grito mientras pateaba con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que trataba de morderlo. Pero al parecer no importaba donde recibiera el impacto no dejaba de jalarlo, el sonido de la pelea atrajo a más zombies que ahora iban en dirección a Takano, hasta que por fin pudo soltarse de su agarre con una patada que le dio en la cabeza dejando unos momentos para poder escapar, sus patadas no cesaron hasta que el hombre atacante dejara de moverse. El pelinegro tomo la mano del ojo verde para poder subir. Ya estando arriba los dos bajaron y salieron del lugar. Ellos eran de los pocos que lograron salir del lugar, mientras adentro todavía algunos de los refugiados trataban de no ser mordidos por los demás. Pero ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Estar dentro para morir? O ¿a fuera para sufrir?, ellos pronto lo descubrirían.

**-¿A dónde iremos?-**se preguntó a sí mismo el de ojos verdes, el pelinegro tampoco sabía a donde irían, mucho menos ahora que no tenían con que defenderse de esa amenaza. Ambos se levantaron y caminaron fuera del lugar, era una zona verde, había mucha naturaleza y los edificios de la ciudad se podían notar a lo lejos. La Zona Segura era enorme, pero ellos solo habían estado en una de las muchísimas salas que posiblemente tenían a más personas. Caminaron para poder sobrevivir pero o fue su suerte o su perdición que ahora tendrían que llegar hasta el final. El oji-miel y el castaño se encontraron con algo que les cambiaría el rumbo a donde se dirigían

**-Agáchate-**le ordeno Takano a Ritsu que ahora estaba confundido del por qué, se ocultaron en unos arbustos que había en ese lugar, hasta que su mirada se fijó más adelante, había muchos zombies adelante, algunos estaba tirados en el suelo y sangraban con lo poco que tenían- No podemos ir por aquí.  
**-Sera mejor irnos por ahora, tal vez… si vamos a la puerta principal**- Onodera le sugirió, Takano estuvo de acuerdo, puede haber algún vehículo o alguien quien los pueda ayudar. Decididos fueron directamente a la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido para no atraerlos pues ahora no querían correr más. Se alejaron del lugar pensando en que harían, pero eso ya se les había respondido.

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba un uniformado con otras 3 personas, entre ellas había una pequeña. Onodera logro verlo y con una pequeña esperanza le hablo y estos se percataron de ellos acercándose a los dos, tal vez ya estaban a salvo.

**-¿Se encuentran bien?**- pregunto un hombre con una altura de 1.84, era alto, sus cabellos eran negros chinos y piel era blanca de ojos cafés. Estaba armado con una escopeta y unas cuantas armas de mano.  
-**Si**-Hablo Takano ya más calmado por sus antiguos sucesos hace unos momentos- **¿podrías decirnos que sucede?  
-Eso se los diré cuando estemos a salvo, por ahora vengan con nosotros**- El uniformado los llevo junto con las demás personas, eran unas chicas, una de cabellos amarillos de unos 24 años de edad, otra de cabellos negros y ojos verdes de al parecer unos 28 años, una niña de cabellos naranjas y ojos azulados de 8 años.

Todos caminaron hasta una camioneta, cabían perfectamente en él, Takano y el uniformado encendieron el coche gracias a sus "conocimientos juveniles". Cuando el coche estuvo listo partieron lejos de aquella fortaleza en la que habían estado encerrados por días. Ahora era el momento de las presentaciones.

**-Yo soy Daisuke Watanabe**- Hablo el pelinegro uniformado mientras conducía.  
**-Takano Masamune**-Se presentó el también, él se sentó al lado de Onodera en la parte de atrás de la camioneta  
**-Yo soy Onodera Ritsu**-También se presentó mientras miraba por la ventana, se podían observar a todos esos zombies que alguna vez fueron personas.  
**-Mitsuki Arakawa**-dijo la de cabellos rubios sin interés alguno en aquellos nombres que ya habían sido mencionados.  
**-Sakura Mitarawa**- Hablo la joven de cabellos negros que tenía a su lado a la pequeña ahora muy asustada.  
**-Y-yo soy…. Midori Hayate**- hablo temerosa la niña, al parecer a la rubia no le gustaba para nada la situación en la que se encontraba, pues al escuchar la voz de la pequeña frunció el ceño en señal de desagrado.  
**-¿podrías decirnos que está sucediendo?**- Pregunto la de ojos azules que ya parecía estar enojada.  
**-No puedo decir mucho por ahora**- Todos entendieron que la presencia de la niña no era buena para hablar de ese tema, pero la de ojos azules realmente parecía odiar a los niños**- Pero lo que les puedo decir es que ahora verán lo que les estaban ocultando, para ser claros, ¿podrían tapar los odios de la niña?**- La pelinegra hiso lo que el uniformado le pido tapando los oídos de la pequeña que se encontraba entre ellos **– Gracias, bueno como decía, Ahora verán el mismo infierno en persona**- Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el comentario del sujeto, tal vez no sabían mucho de lo que sucedió afuera, pero con esa respuesta, ahora podían hacerse una idea.

¿Estar fuera o adentro? ¿Cuál de las dos es peor?, Nuestros protas pronto lo descubrirían, 10 personas estaba destinabas a encontrarse y a acabar con ese infierno, aun no se sabe quiénes, pueden ser cualquier persona, pero solo aquellos que encuentran a las personas correctas y logren sobrevivir a su lado, aquellos que tengan la suficiente fuerza para poder vivir y luchar, serían los que tendrían la respuesta a por que ahora viven esto.

Pero la pregunta es ….. ¿Podrán sobrevivir?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y como siempre Dejen sus RW  
(=w=)/ nos vemos


End file.
